The Letter
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Sanji writes a letter to Zeff and Zoro teases him. After getting tired of his constant annoyance, Sanji confronts Zoro. One thing leads to another, but does it resolve anything? MxM Yaoi Some smut. ZoSa


**Some offhand apologies. This is when they're on Sky Island and I know that Nami, Robin, Zoro and Chopper got abducted, but I don't want rewrite so they're all together. Actually, none of this makes sense with their time on Sky Island. Pretend it goes along with something! Gomenasai.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji leaned against the railing of the Going Merry. He was thinking about how it seemed like it been both a lifetime and but a moment in time that he'd been with Luffy and his crew. The days were neither long nor short, nor quiet nor boring. It was like there was a party every day on this little ship. Although he enjoyed sailing quite a bit and cooking for everyone's bottomless stomachs, he couldn't help but to still miss Zeff and his floating restaurant. Sighing he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. _I should really stop smoking_, he thought, letting the smoke out from between his teeth. _It can't possibly be good for me. _Someone leaned against the railing next to him, letting out a small _humph_.

"What are you brooding over, cook?" A familiar voice asked with an obviously teasing tone in his voice. This man was almost never serious. Unless of course he was training, fighting, or sleeping. Yes. He was even serious when he was sleeping. Sanji didn't reply right away but inhaled another deep breath of smoke and nicotine.

After a moment he smiled and replied, "Zoro, what I think about is none of your concern, now is it?" Zoro laughed a loud short laugh and nodded. "Of course if you were Nami I'd be less concerned about sharing my... Personal thoughts and feelings." With those words hanging in the air, Zoro knocked him in the stomach and walked away. If the stupid cook didn't want to talk then he could be that way. Like he said, it was none of his own concern anyway. After awhile, and a pack of cigarette's later, Sanji decided to write to the man who had so dutifully saved his life.

Walking down the steps he burst in the room where Nami and Robin sat quietly, both immersed in their own worlds. "Nami-san!"

She looked up and frowned. "Nan desu ka, Sanji-kun?" This man was constantly interrupting her work time. She'd hardly done more than a few maps. Of course she couldn't expect to get much work done on a pirate ship full of morons.

"Could I borrow some paper? And perhaps a pen?" He asked sweetly, nearly batting his eyelashes. This woman was so beautiful and strong and level headed. She would be an impossible egg to crack but he could try.

Surprised she stuttered, "Sure but what for?"

Sanji replied with much gusto, "To write a love letter to the beautiful navigator of all the seas!" Nami hit him hard over the head, sending him to the floor. "Seriously. I am writing a letter. I want to write to that old man."

"Ossan?" Nami asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh! You mean Chef Zeff? The head chef at the floating restaurant right?" Sanji lit another one as he sat up and nodded. "Hm. Well I don't have any proper letter paper, and I can't let you use the paper for my maps but..." She shuffled through the papers on her desk until she found what she was looking for. "Will this do?"

"Sure. As long as it's even half durable." Nami rolled her eyes and handed him the paper and a pencil she wasn't using. "I'll be sure to return this to you as soon as time allows! It will be in the same condition as you entrusted it with me." Nami gave another eye roll before shooing the love cook out the door. Sanji sauntered over to a lonely corner of the ship. After he situated himself he began to write.

_Ossan,_

_How are you? It's been awhile since I left. How is the restaurant doing? We've had so many adventures on this ship. In fact on our last adventure we defeated one of the shichibukai. His name was Crocodile. Luffy now has a 100,000,000 belli bounty on his head and that overly violent swordsman is now worth 60,000,000. I still don't have a bounty which pisses me off to no end. We've picked up a few more nakama along the way. We're now traveling with Nico Robin who is worth 79,000,000 and has the power of the hana hana fruit. She's even harder to get than that Nami. Oh and we finally have a doctor. His name is Tony Tony Chopper and he is blue nosed reindeer. Weird huh? But he's a very good doctor (although very gullible). We're now traveling along Sky Island. It's literally an island in the sky. Our numskull captain has gotten us in trouble again but that's alright. Everyday is a new adventure and a new day. Things are exciting. I hope to someday come back though. Tell everyone I say hi. Hope to see everyone soon._

_Sanji_

After finishing the letter, Sanji leaned back and sighed. Some days he missed the old man very much but on other days it's the man didn't even exist. Such was life. "Wow. You write letters." Sanji gritted his teeth.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Nothing. I just thought that was more of a girls thing." Zoro slid down next to him, landing with a soft plop. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So you're saying you've never written a letter to someone?"

"Nope. No one ever worth writing to. Although if there was this one person here today I might write to her, and brag. But she died years ago."

"You're pretty pathetic aren't you?"

Zoro glared at him, cocking an eyebrow. "You're one to talk, love cook."

Sanji growled a little. This man irritated him to no end. Leaning back he didn't answer. Maybe if he didn't say anything Zoro would leave him alone. But that wasn't the case. "Not talking now? Trying to be the bigger man?" Sanji continued ignoring him. Laughing Zoro asked, "If you miss that damned cook so much just go back to him. I'm sure he'd take his lost dog back."

Rather angry now Sanji stood slowly and turned to glare at the still sitting man. "If you hate me that much than spit it out. I'm tired of your stupid jokes and your stupidity in general. The only one with any brains at all are an ex-enemy, and our navigator. If anyone deserves to trash talk me it's them." He threw the still half-lit butt on Zoro and stormed away.

"Yowch." Zoro muttered, picking the cigarette off his shirt and throwing it behind him. "Who knew he'd act like such a girl. Are all cooks this simple minded and feminine?" He let the thought bounce around in his head as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Awhile later Zoro woke up to find that the Going Merry had dropped anchor and was swaying gently in the breeze. There were no other voices aboard so he only assumed that he'd been left the job of ship watching again. _What a pain._ He though, running a hand through his cropped hair. _I suppose I could train. _Sighing in annoyance he stood and went to get his weights. They'd return shortly and would set sail again she he decided to do one thousand of every thing. Of course that was probably only a tenth of what he'd normally do but there was no time to do a full blown workout. Just as he was about to start Sanji leaped aboard the ship landing softly on the railing.

Surprised Zoro asked, "Why are we stopped?"

"Supplies."

"Oh." Slowly, with an awkward silence in the air, Zoro began his reps, watching Sanji out of the corner of his eye. He was startled when suddenly the blond had pushed him against the door to the cabin, hatred burning in his eyes. The weights he was carrying crashed to the floor, splintering the wood.

"You piss me off so much. I could never understand why. Everything you say and do makes me want to take one of my knives and cut your head off. And yet here you are, well and breathing. Why do you think that is, huh?" With little room to do much else Zoro shrugged. He could have easily pushed Sanji off but decided to let the blond take a load off his shoulders. It was obvious that a lot had been on his mind lately. Why Zoro cared was a mystery to him and _why_ he continued to tease him was also a mystery. Why make someone who was already angry even more angry? Because it was fun of course. So instead of coming back with a witty remark he remained completely silent, staring in the eyes of the other man.

To Zoro's surprise Sanji didn't continue. Instead, with angry eyes and a burning heart, the young man leaned in and kissed him. His eyes opened wide. He placed his hands on Sanji's waist and tried to push him away but to no avail. Sanji's hands climbed to his face and held fast. Now, all of a sudden, the 60,000,000 dollar man, was powerless against someone with no bounty at all. The grip on Sanji's waist loosened until his hands were just barely touching him. Slowly their eyes closed until they could see nothing. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Sanji opened his mouth and felt as his tongue and Zoro's touched. The simply touch made his entire body shudder. Slowly his arms grew limp and fell from his face to around Zoro's neck.

As this continued on, Zoro could not help but wonder, _What the _hell_ am I doing? _Despite this thought he couldn't help himself. Sanji tasted of anger and hated and it was intoxicating. When they broke apart their eyes opened and they stared, both breathing like animals. Neither spoke a word as the obviously more aggressive began to make a trail of kisses down the others neck, breathing against the other's neck. Zoro's lips just barely touched the fair skin as he continued, biting gently into Sanji's earlobe.

Sanji took hissing breaths. His arms had wrapped tighter around the green haired man's neck. Why was he, lady's _man_, letting another _man_ touch him, and kiss him, and hold him? He didn't know. All he knew right now was that he wanted so much more.

Zoro's hands moved slowly down from the hips to Sanji's muscular legs. He gripped them hard and got as close to the (probably) younger man's crotch. With every movement he could feel Sanji's pants grow tighter. He was very, very, aroused. Hungrily Zoro went for Sanji's lips again. Now his hands grasped the others ass, pulling him closer. That is, close enough for both of their hardened cocks to rest against each other. Sanji couldn't help but moan.

After awhile one skilled hand began to undo Sanji's pants. He knew that Sanji could take no more. Once undone he pulled them down as far as he could without interrupting yet another wave of passionate kisses. With the pressure on his cock gone Sanji could not help but moan. Quickly he broke the kiss and let out a quiet howl when Zoro began to run his calloused hand over his obvious arousal. His face reddened when he heard a soft chuckle. Quietly Zoro leaned forward and muttered into his ear, "Touch it. I won't be the only one." Sanji let out a soft humph, before moaning again, his disapproval. Not taking no for an answer Zoro grabbed Sanji's wrist with his free hand and set it against his own throbbing erection. Surprised Sanji's eyes opened. Without even seeing it Sanji could tell this man was huge. Not only were his "muscles" huge, so was his *****. "That's it. Come on. I'm not going to do all the work, love cook." Despite his position he still teased him. Sanji's blood boiled and in an act of courage he squeezed Zoro's cock as hard as he could.

"Yipe!" Zoro squeaked. Now he was angry. Somehow he would have to get Sanji against the cabin door. "That's very," he took his hands off of him, "very" placed them around his waist, "naughty." and used all his strength to force the cook to the wall. Sanji let go of Zoro's cock. "Now. I don't like it when people do bad stuff. But I'll be merciful. Maybe." Slowly he stuck two fingers into the mans mouth. He choked. "Now suck. You're a cook. You should know how it's done." Embarrassed, Sanji closed his mouth and sucked, using his tongue to moisten the fingers that invaded his mouth. It took all his will not moan as the other mans hands slowly began to rub his thing yet again. "Very good." Zoro's voice had grown very husky, and almost inaudible. He was certainly enjoying this. After a minute or so he slipped his fingers out and watched as a small thing of drool dripped down Sanji's mouth. Now was the part he'd hoped to avoid. Even if he'd been really, really, _really_ pissed at someone, he'd never shoved _anything _up another man's ass. Until now. With his one hand still steadily working on the blonds hardened member he reached back and placed a finger right between his cheeks.

"Zoro!" Sanji moaned suddenly. "No! Please don't do that! Please!" He begged. "Anything else please!"

Smirking he replied hostly, "It's a bit late, cook." With that he shoved one finger in and was pleased to hear the ear splitting scream that followed. Sanji's entire body trembled and tears trickled down his face. Zoro pushed until he could go no further and than began to pump in a steady rhythm. As soon as Sanji's body loosened even the littlest amount, Zoro shoved his other finger inside. Another scream followed, although not nearly as loud as the first had been. Throughout this the steady pace with his other hand had not ceased. Inside Sanji it was hot. Zoro had never felt anything like it before.

For what felt like forever Zoro continued until Sanji's entire body arched. After single moan, not a word was spoken, he came. His seed shot straight into the wall and into Zoro's hand. Slowly, after his body relaxed again, Zoro pulled his fingers out for the dark abyss. Now the only thing left to do was himself. But he wasn't going to give Sanji the satisfaction of finishing himself. Oh no. For once he could "fight" without Nami breathing down his neck. Sanji began to slip to the ground but was caught around the waste. A hand ran through his hair, and someone's lips brushed against his neck, and breathed hot air. Zoro obviously wasn't finished.

"What could you possibly want, moron? Haven't you humiliated me enough? When this is over I'm going to kick you ass."

"Sure you are. But we're not done, now are we?"

Smirking slightly Sanji replied, "'Spose not." Slowly, and with great care he turned around and took Zoro by the waist. With great precision he shimmied the (probably) older man's pants down to his ankles. Caught off guard Zoro hissed as the sea breeze swept by. It seemed like Sanji had done this before. Of course they both knew he hadn't but knowing what to do right off the bat like that was amazing. Touching the top of it, Sanji's grin only grew wider. When he pulled his finger back, a string of white accompanied it. "You're so ready it seems, Mr. Bushido." Zoro grimaced. That name was only ever used by ViVi. He had no right to use it. "Oh well. Whatever." Precariously he moved forward, breathing as evenly as possible. Then, with no courage at all he stuck it in his mouth. A sour taste erupted and he nearly removed it but found he could not. A sour taste would not stop him. He refused to become more girly than he was. With more vigor he began to move back and forth, sliding his tongue over the soft skin, and brushing his teeth along the side. With every move he made he could hear Zoro groan. It was amazing seeing a soft side of this man. Or more a... Not fragile but off-guard man. After what seemed like forever and a half later Zoro came with no sound, and no unneeded movements. In fact there was no movement at all. Satisfied now Sanji fell the rest of the way to the ground and lay there. Zoro too '_fell_' to the ground, breathing hard.

"No one needs to know, alright?"

"Of course."

With that they sat there in silence, only after a long while, setting to work to clean up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen hours ago and yet Sanji couldn't sleep. What had happened earlier that afternoon still stuck vividly in his mind. Each time he pictured it he squirmed. It left him hard yet he refused to do anything about it. Well that was until he could take it no longer. Slowly he crawled out of his hammock and over to Zoro's. Tapping him awake he whispered in his ear and with great difficulty, dragged him to somewhere he thought would be empty. Of course neither of them knew that ever since that afternoon the rest of the crew had been listening and watching. Everyone noticed how different they acted around each other. They fought less. At both lunch and dinner Zoro was served more food and less harsh words were exchanged.

Now that it was night, it was the perfect time to spy on their companions. Slowly Luffy slithered out of bed and crawled to where he'd seen Zoro and Sanji go. Right behind him Chopper and Usopp followed. From the other side of the ship Nami and Robin also stalked them from behind. They stood outside the door where the blond and green haired men were. They held their breath and listened. From inside they heard one of them moan, "Oh. No. Please not – uh – there!" Luffy's eyes were wide. Nami and Robin smiled. Chopper looked at Usopp in confusion while Usopp stood with his mouth hanging open. Suddenly everyone but Chopper was giggling. Especially Nami. After a minute or so everyone slunk back to the girls' room where inside they burst into spastic fits of laughter. All Nami managed to get out was, "I always knew Sanji was gay. But Zoro? Never!"

After the laughter settled down Chopper asked, "What's so funny? I don't understand."

Usopp wiped away a tear in his eyes and muttered, "I forgot. You're so young you probably wouldn't understand."

Nami turned to him and stated, "Chopper, Zoro and Sanji are in love. They're gay. Well mostly. It means they like other men." Chopper's eyes popped open. "WHHHAAAAAAAATTTT?!" He nearly shouted, waving his arms wildly. "But I thought that Sanji liked you and Robin and all the other pretty girls!"

Robin laughed softly, covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle it. "He may still like all the pretty ladies in the world but he also likes guys. Do you understand?" Chopper shook his head violently. "Well you may in a few years time."

Luffy, who'd been quiet all this time, finally said, "Who'd of thought on this ship of all ships? And with a guy who's worth sixty million!" Everyone nodded in agreement. For now they'd it go but when the time was right they'd tease them to no end.

Still inside the cramped space Zoro and Sanji stood leaning against each other, sweating and smiling. "They heard us."

"Yup. They heard us alright."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this, if even a little. I liked my other one much better but I suppose this is alright. The ending is a little _eh_ but oh well. I liked ZoSa so I wanted to write another so I did. Thanks for reading! Oh and sorry for any typing mistakes.**


End file.
